stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Odyssey (NCC-75309)
For other uses of this term, see Odyssey. | type = Explorer | class = Galaxy | status = Destroyed 2404 | image2 = Galaxy3.jpg }} The USS Odyssey (NCC-75309) was a starship, serving in the Federation Starfleet during the late 24th and early 25th centuries. The ship was launched on 4 October 2373 as a replacement for the previous ''Odyssey'', which had been lost to the Dominion in 2370. (Typhon Station) The ship's motto was: We sail together, or we do not sail. Captain Barbara Clairidge assumed command of the Odyssey in 2399, when it was assigned to Starbase 185. After Clairidge's departure several years later, command of the Odyssey was given to Captain Valentine Nym. In late 2400, Odyssey was tasked to locate the potential crash site of the USS Gemini, a vessel lost in the last days of the Dominion War. After rescuing the crew from the planet Polaris, the crew of Odyssey was able to make Gemini spaceworthy, though there was an unusual energy field surrounding the ship. En route to back to Starbase 185, the ships encountered Romulan warbird which inexplicably attacked. Odyssey was able to destroy the warbird, however when the energy from the ruptured singularity hit Gemini, the energy field flared and created a temporal anomaly, which transported them both to the year 2413. In this timeline, the Federation was engaged in a civil war with Separatist forces including Vulcan and the former Klingon Empire. The crew awoke from the transport to find themselves all on Gemini, and Odyssey gone. In this timeline, Separatist forces had developed a super-weapon capable of burning the entire surface of a planet. The USS Odyssey had been captured by the Separatists, and had been modified to carry such a weapon, with a target of Earth. After several weeks fighting separatists in the future, the crew of Odyssey was able to regain their ship. Captain Nym allowed Odyssey to detonate it's weapon, a modified Genesis torpedo, allowing Federation forces to defeat the Separatists. The crew of Odyssey was able to return to their own time aboard Gemini and a commandeered vessel which would become the in a vortex created by the explosion. In a desire to keep the entire incident classified, Starfleet re-designated a newly-constructed Galaxy –class vessel as USS Odyssey, with the same registration number as the previous ship. This ship was assigned to Captain Nym. In 2401, Odyssey was assigned as a subordinate command of Starbase 185, along with Horwitz, and remained based there until her destruction under command of Admiral Stephania Rose. In 2404, Odyssey was commandeered by Commander Michael Patrick, during a Borg seizure of Starbase 185. This was a precursor to the civil war the Odyssey crew had seen in 2413. In a precursor of what had happened then, Patrick ordered Odyssey to ram the starbase, fatally damaging both. The skeleton crew escaped with all hands. Odyssey was lost in 2404 in orbit of the planet Ladon. (Typhon Station) Background information *The ship's registry number is a probable reference to the song "867-5309" by . External link *Final Voyage of the Odyssey Odyssey 075309 Odyssey 075309 Category:Typhon Station